


with his educated eyes and his head between my thighs

by Nerdygirlygirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, TA!Bellamy, student!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlygirl/pseuds/Nerdygirlygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clarke signing up for an elective history class and previously sleeping with Bellamy, the weekend before the class starts, she walks into class that Monday and sees that he’s the TA for the history class, so she’s in a dilemma whether to drop the class or not because of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with his educated eyes and his head between my thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinnedinkandbloodywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnedinkandbloodywords/gifts).



> A/n: For Courtney – I hope you like this! 
> 
> Full disclosure – my school didn’t have TAs and we didn’t have a syllabi week. But my sister’s does and she tells me they go out and treat it as the last week before classes really start. 
> 
> Title from “Coming Down” by Halsey because how could I not?

Clarke was going to blame Raven. It all boiled down to Raven’s fault anyway. Raven was the one who broke up with Wick – yes, it was weeks ago, but since then Raven found any excuse to go out and get unimaginably drunk. So Raven’s the one that started on Saturday morning.

“Come on, Clarke. It’s our last Saturday before school starts,” Raven threw herself dramatically across Clarke’s bed.

“You said that last week,” Clarke ignored her while she continued to find the cheapest version of the history text book she needed for this stupid class. She hated history and she was only taking this because she needed the history credit to graduate and it was the only one that fit into her schedule. 

Okay, fitting into her schedule was a bit of an understatement. Clarke was a senior and about to graduate – she was not taking an eight am history class. And it couldn’t be in the afternoon because she wanted to spend the afternoons this semester working on her final project for her senior year exhibition that all art majors participated in.

Clarke missed Raven’s glare or else she would have had some warning to the girl slamming the lid on her laptop closed.

“Raven!” Clarke pulled her hands back just before they were smashed.

“Clarke,” Raven’s voice had gotten that fake softness to it. The same one she had been using on Clarke for weeks now.

“No, Raven. No.” Clarke watched as Raven’s eyes widened a little and her lower lip pouted out.

“Why do you deny a brokenhearted girl the only fun she has found in weeks – weeks since she was unceremoniously dumped?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the theatrics. “You were not unceremoniously dumped. You did the dumping if I remember. And you’ve used the same line every weekend – and some weeknights – for the last two months. School’s starting this week, Raven, I have a lot going on this semester and I need to get caught up.”

“Clarke,” Raven pouted longer and Clarke narrowed her eyes.

“Fine,” Clarke relented as Raven grinned. “But on one condition.”

“Name it,” Raven’s grin never wavered.

“You have to ask Wells out on a date sometime this month.”

“What? No, Clarke. –“

“Yes, Raven. You both like each other and he’s not going to make a move until you’re ready. So just get ready. I know you’re ready. I know Wick was a rebound from Finn,” both girls winced at his name, but Clarke pushed forward. “But Wells can be something more and I know if you two could –“ 

Raven grabbed Clarke’s hand and squeezed, “I know, Clarke. I know. We’ll get there – I’ll get there. I promise. But we’re still going out tonight – girls’ night. You’re the one who needs to get laid.”

“Shut up.” Clarke sighed or laughed – she couldn’t even tell. “Fine. Let’s go out tonight. Now can I go back to finding this stupid history book.”

“Yup,” Raven jumped up and skipped out of the room.

&&&

Clarke woke up Sunday morning and groaned. Her head was pounding and there was light shining in her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she had this bad of a hangover.

Clarke took a deep breath and reached for her bedside table looking for her phone (no matter how drunk she was she always put it there to charge – she’s had learned too many bad things from late night phone calls) and finds a pair of glasses instead. She squints her eyes against the harsh morning light – wait, her bed room faces the setting sun not the sunrise. 

Clarke sat up quickly with the glasses still grasped in her hand and felt someone shift next to her. Very slowly because of her head (and because she obviously went home with someone), Clarke turned to see this someone. 

Sprawled out on his stomach, was a man a few years older than her with tan skin and freckles dotting his back. His dark hair was a curly mess – either from sleep or her.

Clarke’s memories started coming back in bits and pieces. She meant him at the bar with Raven. He only told her his name was B and she said her’s was C. They both knew it was a one-time thing and let it be what it was. And it was a good one-time thing. She was sore in all the right places and it was definitely a night she would remember for awhile, but it was morning now and she needed to get out before he woke up.

Clarke slipped out of the bed slowly and began pulling on her clothes finding her phone in one of the pockets and seeing it was barely six-thirty in the morning. Clarke took one more peak over her shoulder at the sleeping man in his bed and slipped out of his bedroom and his apartment without seeing anyone else. 

Whoever he was, he didn’t live far from campus and Clarke was able to make her way through the campus with minimum awkwardness from her obvious walk of shame and headed to her off campus apartment on the other side of the school.

As soon as Clarke was through her apartment door, she heard Raven’s cackle and Clarke simply raised her middle finger in Raven’s general direction and headed towards her bedroom with Raven hot on her heels.

“So how was he?”

“Go away,” Clarke muttered as she stripped out of her clothes again and curled back in her bed in just her underwear.

“Damn, Clarke,” Raven poked at Clarke’s hip where a bruise from mystery dude’s hands were.

“Raven,” Clarke whined. “I’m hungover and tired. I woke up at goddamn six-thirty this morning. I need some sleep.”

“Fine,” Raven huffed. “Get a few hours and I’ll order the greasiest pizza you have ever seen and you can tell me all about Mr. Hands.”

Clarke mumbled something unintelligible and fell asleep quickly.

Clarke spent the rest of the day with Raven lounging around and avoiding most of Raven’s pointed questions. It was easier than normal when she said she didn’t remember much, but it was good and Raven let the topic drop.

But as the day worn on, more and more came back to Clarke and more and more Clarke regretted not getting his name. It was more than just a good fuck. She remembered the look in his eye when he talked about his little sister – the little sister who he practically raised. She remembered the way his smirk would change into a genuine smile whenever she said something he liked. She remembered how he always smiled when she laughed at whatever joke he made. She remembered the way he leaned into her to whisper in her ear. Goddamn it, she should have gotten more than the letter B. 

&&&

Monday morning allowed Clarke to sleep in before heading to her first class – her eleven am World History class. Clarke decided to sit close to the door in the front row so she could get out of class as quickly as possible and get to the Art Studio. She wanted to get there early so she could spend the afternoon with the best light from the wide windows. 

Clarke was bent over the classes syllabus looking at all assignments and tests. She had already poured over it determining it was doable with all her other responsibilities this semester – she was just waiting on that book from Amazon.

“Good morning, everyone.” Came a deep voice from the door as a resounding slam followed the door closing. “My name is Bellamy Blake and I’m your TA. Professor Wallace is unable to make it today and we’re only going over what will be required of you so it will be a short class.”

As the voice continued outlining the class, Clarke shrunk further and further in her seat while her face turned as red as a tomato. Some memories from Saturday night had faded, but one thing had remained in Clarke’s mind since then – B’s voice.

Clarke had never really been a fan of dirty talking, but with B – Bellamy it had worked for her. He had been so polite and sweet when he dropped the charming smirk, but when they got back to his place, everything had changed and just hearing it now was enough to have Clarke’s heart beating faster and her stomach flipping.

Clarke couldn’t even make eye contact with him. She kept her eyes trained to her syllabus until Bellamy started talking about index cards and what information the class should include on it. Names, phone numbers, alternative emails, etc. the usual stuff.

Please, please, don’t come to this end, Clarke silently begged and breathed a sigh of relief when the index cards came from the opposite end of the row and everyone bent over their own cards filling in their information. Clarke pulled all of her hair over her one shoulder to block her face from being seen by Bellamy as he watched everyone filling out cards.

“Okay, everyone pass your card down the row towards the door and I’ll collecting them. Once I have them all, you’re all dismissed.”

Fuuuck, Clarke groaned internally as everyone shifted to pass their cards down towards her and she collected the ones from the rows behind her and next to her just in time for Bellamy to stop in front of her.

Clarke kept her head bent and handed the stack of cards over.

“Alright, everyone, see you on Wednesday,” Bellamy dismissed the class, but didn’t move from in front of Clarke so Clarke tried to awkwardly stand up and grab her stuff without him seeing and ended up dropping everything instead.

“Shit,” Clarke muttered as she dropped to her knees to collect her art supplies which were rolling around her classmates’ feet. A few kicked them back to her, but most just sidestepped them on their rush to grab lunch.

“Here,” Bellamy handed her a few of her colored pencils and paintbrushes. “Art major in a history class? That’s a new one.”

Clarke swallowed around the lump in her throat knowing her face was still red and lifted her head to meet his eyes. Clarke saw the moment recognition hit. Bellamy’s eyes widened and he recoiled from her taking a step back and swallowing hard – his Adam’s apple bobbing awkwardly.

“Thanks.” Clarke grabbed the paintbrushes from his hand and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She couldn’t even go to the Art Studio anymore. She just needed to get off campus where he would never find her and possibly die in that hole from the embarrassment creeping up her face. 

Clarke slammed into her apartment and immediately headed for the kitchen and a bottle of alcohol – anything at this point.

“Hey, Clarke. What are you doing here? I thought you would be in the studio all day,” Raven appeared in the kitchen pulling her bag on over her shoulders.

Clarke pressed her forehead to the refrigerator door. She didn’t want to tell Raven, but she didn’t know who else to tell. It was either die of embarrassment or take this to her grave.

Clarke took a deep breath. “Remember the guy from Saturday?”

“Yeah,” Raven grinned. “Tall, dark, and handsome or as I like to call him Mr. Hands.”

“Well, you should start calling him my history TA – Bellamy Blake.”

“Shit,” Raven’s jaw dropped. “That’s unbelievably fucked up. Why would he do that? Take advantage of one of his students like that. Damn it, I hate guys like that.”

“Raven, breathe.” Clarke took a step closer to her remembering how Wick had been her TA first and then helped her pick up the pieces from Finn. “Judging by the look of shock on his face, he had no idea who I was until now.”

“Are you sure?” Raven’s voice was dripping with venom and Clarke smiled at her best friend.

“Positive.”

“What are you going to do?”

“No idea,” Clarke breathed out a deep breath. “I should probably drop the class, right? There’s no way I can sit through lectures in the same room as him – let alone lectures he gives. Oh god!”

Raven arched an eyebrow. “Do you like him?”

“What?” Clarke felt her eyebrows crawl up her forehead.

“Do you like him, Clakre? It’s not a hard question. If he wasn’t your TA and you ran into him just around campus, what would you do?”

Clarke opened her mouth to answer and closed it promptly. She didn’t really know. She had only known him for a few hours, but what she knew, she really liked – like really, really liked. She hadn’t liked anyone like that in a long time. Not Lexa or Finn or the other before them in high school.

“I think you have your answer there,” Raven smiled softly at her and leaned forward to press a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “I’ve got labs all afternoon. I’ll see you for dinner.”

Clarke stood standing in the kitchen for longer than she would like to admit. She needed to do something about this. She couldn’t sit through an entire semester with him, which was crazy because they just met – had less than a night together, but there was something deep in the back of Clarke’s mind that was telling her that there was more.

&&&

Clarke’s phone started ringing and the number that flashed across it was one she didn’t know, but was local – probably the school calling so she picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Clarke? Clarke Griffin?”

“This is her. Who am I speaking to?”

“Um – it’s Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. From the other night. And this morning.”

“Oh,” Clarke felt her stomach drop. “Hi.”

“I’m really sorry. This is – I – This isn’t something that I’ve ever – I don’t normally do what happened on Saturday – I mean, I do, just not like that –“ He cut himself off and took a deep breath and Clarke felt a smile cross her face. He was definitely freaking out.

“Look, can we meet? And just talk about what to do now? Because I can’t really quit being Wallace’s TA – I’m not saying you should drop the class or whatever. I’m just – This would be easier in person, I think.”

Clarke suppressed another smile. “Sure, the coffeehouse on campus?”

“Now?”

“I can be there in ten.”

“Okay, okay. I can be there in ten too. Alright – um – see you in ten.”

“See you in ten.” Clarke ended the call and quickly grabbed her book bag again and headed out of her apartment.

Clarke wasn’t surprised that he made it there before her or that he was sitting at a table all the way in the back with only two seats and based off their phone conversation, she wasn’t surprised to see him fidgeting in his seat. His legs alternated bouncing and shuffling around under the table. Bellamy would cross his arms over his chest and then uncross them a few seconds later. Clarke grinned at this new version of Bellamy that was so different from the one she met the other night.

“Hey.” Clarke sat across from him.

“Hey,” Bellamy jumped in his seat surprised by her.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No – it’s fine,” Bellamy let out a deep breath and fidgeted around in his seat one more time. He seemed to be preparing himself for something and Clarke sat back with a small smile and waited.

“So, um, this is really awkward.” Bellamy started before running a hand through his messy curls making them look more like how they did Sunday morning when she slipped out of his bed – it was a good look on him. “I use to do what we did like a lot and then I kind of grew up and stopped. I tried the whole dating thing, I think that helped. But mostly, I saw you and I thought you were gorgeous and I wanted to talk to you so we started talking and you made it clear you only wanted a one-night thing so I just went with it because I wasn’t going to turn you down or anything because – I mean – look at you.”

Clarke’s grin widened as Bellamy’s face turned blotchy red and he cleared his throat.

“Anyway,” Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t do this normally so I didn’t even think you could potentially be a student of mine or anything. I just – I just wanted to let you know so class wouldn’t be awkward or anything.” Bellamy took another big breath and glanced up at her through his eyelashes before looking back down at the table again. “I would honestly quit or something, but Wallace has some great connections and I really need the money working for him – so I’m really sorry. I don’t want to force you to drop the class or anything so I’m going to tell Wallace when he gets back that I can’t be your TA specifically so everything will be fair. I’ll tell him everything and make sure it doesn’t effect you negatively in anyway –“

Clarke leaned forward and placed her hand over top his to get his attention. “Bellamy.”

“Yeah?” His head snapped up so fast as he looked at her.

“I dropped the class this afternoon.”

“Oh, thank god,” Bellamy sighed and flipped her hand over to lace their fingers together. Clarke gave it a squeeze before Bellamy asked the more important question. “Why? It wasn’t because of me, was it? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or do anything you don’t want to because of what happened? It was my fault. I should have – I don’t know. I should have done something.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke laughed lightly. “It was because of you, but not because of what happened.” Clarke ducked her head and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Honestly, if I saw you sitting here and you weren’t my TA, I would have come over and said hi and gotten your name and flirted with you until you asked me out.”

“Really?” Bellamy was gaping at her now and Clarke had to smile at that. She really liked this new Bellamy who was so nervous and unsettled compared to the confident, cocky one she met on Saturday.

“Really. I was kicking myself all day yesterday because I didn’t get your name or anything.”

Bellamy’s smile turned shy and sweet. “Me too.”

“Good because I’m going to need a history nerd for a boyfriend to help me through the history class I had to pick up because this asshole I slept with turned out to be my TA in my other class.”

Bellamy’s grin widened, “I might be able to help you with that. What class did you switch to?”

“Greek and Roman Mythology,” Clarke smiled brightly at him, happy she had remembered this one thing from him.

“Oh shit,” Bellamy dropped her hand and leaned back in her chair.

Clarke felt her own jaw drop, “No.”

Bellamy threw his head back and laughed, “No, I’m not. Don’t worry. I did TA for Professor Kane last year so I can definitely help you with it.”

“Oh thank god,” Clarke sighed in relief before smacking his shoulder. “Don’t do that. It’s not funny.”

Bellamy caught her hand and brought her hand up to place a kiss on it. “I’m sorry. It’s not.”

“Good.” Clarke felt her grin widen. 

“Good.” Bellamy’s smile matched her own. “When is Kane’s class again?”

“Ugh,” Clarke thumped her head on the table. “Wednesday and Fridays at eight in the morning. Who can function at eight in the morning?”

Bellamy laughed and gently ran a hand through her hair. “It will be fine. You can sleep in class and I’ll help you with the rest.”

“You better,” Clarke mumbled into the table before picking her head up. “You’re going to owe me forever because I literally took this class for you.”

Bellamy’s smile was blinding. “Really?”

“Shut up,” Clarke mumbled again and turned away from him feeling her cheeks start to burn.

“Hey, Clarke,” Bellamy said quietly and Clarke turned to look at him just as he leaned across the table and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Clarke smiled back at him, not even sure what she did, but happy all the same.


End file.
